My Boy: Isolation
by Gorillazfan-102
Summary: Murdoc has been locked up in Jail and as a result His now 12 year old son Alphonce has been isolating himself away from the band members. Upon noticing this Ace decides to try to bond with the Bassists Son. Story Takes Place during Phase 5. Enjoy! First Chapter contains Authors Note explaining why I haven't been very active.


**Hey All You "My Boy" fans Old and new! I'm Back! I know it's been awhile but I was having a massive block and as we all know adult life isn't very easy some times. Also because of that I just didn't have the time or inspiration to do more chapters. But any way this story takes place during the events of "The Now Now" so Murdoc's son Alphonce has grown up a Little. Atleast to age 11. I will do my best to get back to the other "My Boy" stories. But for right now I wanted to write this one while the Idea is still fresh in my head. So without Further ado I give you "My Boy: Isolation"!** **Enjoy!** **Gorillazfan-102 ;)**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Alphonce's POV**

Eight years have passed.

I am now 11 years old and Alot has changed since then.

For starters we no longer live on Wobble Street.

Infact we now live at an old Abandoned place That we Call the Spirit house.

My Mean stepfather Gregory has been Locked up in Jail where he Belongs.

After My dad's Supposed Death my Mother Paula Cracker married Gregory who turned out to be a drunken man who constantly beat me with every chance he got. However after three long years of being Dead, My dad Came back to life and Kicked Gregory out. Gregory was soon arrested and was sentenced to life in prison with no hope of Parole.

Once we moved into the Spirit House My Dad Decided to have the Band create a new Album called Humanz.

The band agreed, thinking it was a great idea now That My horrible stepfather Gregory was gone.

And For awhile things seemed to be getting back to normal. My dad and his band were doing more Gigs and touring and Dad was able to spend time with me again.

Everything was going great. That was until my Dad was put in Jail, Recently.

During the Humanz tour dad was charged for smuggling and was placed into a highly secured Prison Called Wormwood scrubs. The same jail my Stupid stepfather was placed in. I was shocked when this happened. I kept begging and pleading to the cops and police that My Daddy didn't do it.

But they didn't listen.

Since then My Dad has spent atleast two months in Prison and the Band has been taken over by 2D. Atleast temporarily.

My relationship with each band member became distant, I soon began isolating myself in my Room or My dad's old room. I once overheard Noodle call My Dad a scumbag. And even 2D talked ill about him.

What's worse is that when I go on to social media websites I see fan's comments speaking horribly about my dad to the point where I just break down crying.

No one cares about how I feel. Not even the band.

I'm alone and I don't know what to do.

 **Normal POV**

Later Alphonce was alone in the Bathroom sitting in the Bathtub. He stared at his Reflection.

As he stared Alphonce began to notice how much He looked like his father.

He had his father Murdoc's mismatched eye's and soft raven black hair along with a few of his sharp teeth, but the similarities ended there. The only thing he got from his mother was his pale fair skin color.

Alphonce sighed at his reflection as he began to have a flashback from when he overheard a few fans talk about his father.

 **Flashback**

 _It had been a month since Murdoc's incarceration. Murdoc's 11 year old Son Alphonce was walking home from his final Day at school. He was listening to some Gorillaz music when he heard a few Older Gorillaz Fan's talking about his Father._

 _"Yeah I heard about the Bastard getting locked up." The first fan said._

 _"Good riddens." Said the second._

 _"It's where he belongs." Said the third._

 _"Hey you three." A voice spoke._

 _Three older fans looked and saw Alphonce walk towards them. The small boy looked at them and spoke._

 _"What would it be like if Murdoc had a son?" Alphonce asked._

 _"If Murdoc had a son? What are you talking about?" The first fan was surprised at this question but then he laughed._ _"He'd end up just like his Dad. Locked up with all the rest of the Criminals!" He smirked._

 _"Then he'd probably cry before they locked him away for good! His final words would be something like this! 'I'm Trash just like my dad I should Die!'" The second Fan spoke. Everyone around them laughed in agreement with them._

 _Alphonce hung his head._

 **End Flashback**

The cruel laughter of the fans echoed in Alphonce's head as he remembered how Cruelly those people had talked about his father. He finished bathing himself and soon got out of the tub and dried himself off.

Later when Alphonce was coming out of the bathroom he overheard 2D speaking in the other room he peaked in and saw 2D with the other Band member's having a party, Welcoming The new Temporary Bass Player Ace. It had been a couple weeks since Ace had arrived. Alphonce hadn't spoken to him since he arrived. Not because he was replacing his father, but because he felt nervous around Ace. Ace's appearance reminded the boy too much of his father. The Gangsters green skin and teeth were very similar. The only difference was the hair style and Nose, and the fact he wore a pair of intimidating dark shades.

Alphonce suddenly heard 2D speak.

"Yew know what? While we'e at it, Screw Alphonce too!" The bluenette said in a drunken Voice.

Ace made a disgusted face upon smelling the scent of beer in 2D's breath.

"If he Dies we'll just tell Mu'doc it was an accident! I mean that would be the truth wouldn't it?" Alphonce saw 2D take another swig of beer. "I mean the devil's children have the devils luck, How bout tha'?"

"Hey Stop it man. I mean what if the kid hears you?" Ace spoke. "That kid hasn't done anything to you, and I don't think it's right for you to talk about him like that."

"Oh what do yew know?" 2D drunkenly questioned Ace. "Yew 'aven't even spoke to him since yew arrived."

Ace sighed. It was true he hadn't spoken to Murdoc's son since his arrival. He figured that Alphonce wouldn't want to see him, on account that he was filling in for the boy's father. Ace was surprised when he learned that Murdoc Had a son, he was also even More surprised when he heard that the boy was Very skilled at playing Bass just like his Alphonce was skilled on Bass playing, why didn't they Just let Alphonce take over as Temporary Bass player? It would only make sense since Alphonce is Murdoc's son.

"T'at Kid is Mu'doc's Son. I mean what do you think the fans would do if t'ey found out? Ha! I'll take my Chance's wiff t'at Sod Mu'doc!" The singer drunkenly laughed.

Alphonce heard enough and ran to his room slamming the door.

Meanwhile Ace heard a door slam and sighed knowing that it was Alphonce.

The Gangster heard Russel speak. "Hey you don't really mean that D, But Ace is right man."

"Yeah that's Just the Booze talking. Just sleep it off." Ace stood up and went upstairs.

As he walked up the stairs, he heard what sounded like crying. He followed the sound to a bedroom door and slowly opened it.

Upon opening the door Ace found that the entire floor was littered with empty can's of Chocolate Sauce.

He looked Murdoc's small 11 year old son Alphonce sprawled out on the bed, crying while downing another can of Chocolate sauce. He was shirtless with chocolate running down his bare chest and it was all over his face.

The boy was also clutching his father's old Plastic Beach captain's hat.

Ace shook his head upon seeing Alphonce in such a pitiful state. It was almost like looking in a mirror, like seeing Murdoc drunk on the bed with beer bottles littering the place.

Meanwhile Alphonce continued to sob and gulp down more Chocolate sauce, completely unaware of the Green gangster silently watching him.

Finally the Bassist spoke.

"Hey kid, why you hittin' the sauce so hard?"

Alphonce stopped and froze and slowly turned and saw Ace in the door way, watching him with a concerned look on his face.

"Wh-what do you care?" Alphonce answered viciously wiping treas from his face.

He tried his best not to cry anymore in front of the shades wearing Gangster.

"Well I heard you cry so I just came to see what was the matter." Ace walked over to where the small boy was and sat on his bed.

Alphonce was getting ready to open another can of Chocolate sauce until Ace stopped him.

"Woah, hold on now. Let's put the sauce down for a minute" Ace took the can from the Niccals child and set it on the boy's beside table. "Now just tell me what's the matter." Ace placed an arm around Alphonce and held him close.

Alphonce sniffed and collected himself and finally spoke.

"W-Well, My daddy got locked up and then you replaced him..." Ace saw More tears run down the boys face. "And then everyone started acting like big meanies and saying mean stuff about my Daddy! Even the Fans say mean stuff about my Daddy!" Alphonce broke down crying more and Ace held him close ad petted his back softly.

Alphonce wrapped his arms around the gangster and kept crying into his shirt.

Ace sighed understanding how Alphonce felt.

After Murdoc had been locked up the Fans had began to turn against one another and the Band members themselves had began to change. And not in a good way.

2D for starters, after he became temporary leader, had become an obnoxious, insensitive Jerkface, constantly barking orders at everyone and not even saying "Please" or "Thank You". He had also became somewhat neglectful towards Alphonce. Atleast that's what Ace had seen since his arrival.

Noodle had began to say rude things about Alphonce's Father Murdoc and stated that she didn't even care if Murdoc stayed in Jail for the rest of his life.

Russel hadn't spoken much since Murdoc's incarceration, but He also hadn't spoken much to Alphonce either.

And as for the comments on Social media, Ace looked and saw that Each one of them stated how much fans Hated Murdoc and hoped that he would rot in jail.

Ace held Alphonce close and carried him to the bathroom to clean him up.

After he did he decided to Take Alphonce out for the evening, hoping to cheer the boy up.

He bought the boy Ice cream and pizza but Alphonce just remained silent.

However while They were at an Arcade Alphonce finally spoke.

"M-Mr. Ace?" Alphonce timidly spoke.

"Yeah?" Ace answered, surprised that the boy Finally spoke. "What is it?"

"Why are you being nice to me?" Alphonce asked.

"Well, is it wrong to be nice to you?" Ace asked.

"No, But why are you?" Alphonce answered.

"Well You dad and I are old Friends." The Gangster answered.

Alphonce became surprised upon hearing this. "Really?"

"Yeah I used to know him back when he was part of our Gang. However he wanted to become a musician so he left." The gangster explained

Ace saw Alphonce let out a yawn and smiled Knowing that the boy was Becoming tired.

Later Ace brought Alphonce home and carried him up to his room and tucked him in.

He noticed a smile on the sleeping boy's face and chuckled.

Ace smiled and ruffled Alphonce's hair and kissed the boy's forehead and left the bedroom, silently closing the door.

However as he Did he heard the sleeping Alphonce speak.

"Thank you."

 **Here You are The First Chapter Of the Newest "My Boy" Story. Leave your reviews of what you want to Happen next between Alphonce and Ace and I'll continue! Also Tell me what you think! See ya Soon! Gorillazfan-102 ;)**


End file.
